Something Real
by WhiteNoseHound
Summary: Alex Mason needed to move on. And when his sub-conscious lover Victor Reznof left him with no other option, he was forced to act on his feelings for another man. Slash. Implied MasonXReznof. MasonXHudson.


Hi there! Long time no publish. I'm stumped on what more to add to **Unjudged: Free to Be** so if anyone can think of something fun that they want to read, I'll be more than happy to take suggestions and requests. It'll help a lot I think.

Moving on, I finished the Black Ops Campaign earlier today and found myself dying to write a MasonXHudson fic. I personally think they're perfect for each other after everything...

This is the beginning of something I'm thinking of going somewhere with. Bare with me...

So R&R and let me know what you think. =)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Call of Duty: Black Ops or any of it's characters. I just own my crazy ideas.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I don't remember when it happened, but I'm starting to understand now why it did. The light had been blinding and my head had felt like someone had taken a wrench and cracked it over my skull as I awoke. I suspected I had still been in my room when it happened but I can't be sure. I was exactly where I had fallen asleep, stretched out across the top mattress on my makeshift bed. It had been three weeks since _his_ murder and our victory and everything was quiet. For the most part...

"Alex," he had whispered gently and brushed his calloused hand against my forehead.

I felt like whining as I leaned into the touch, taking comfort in the familiar accent. I knew it was wrong, that he was dead, but a part of me was still conjuring up this image and I needed him.

"Dorogaya moya," Victor murmured as he bent forward to gently lay his forehead against my own. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. He needs you Mason and you know he does. I'll always be here. They can't take that away now. But what you could have with him is _real_ Alex!"

"I don't want to have this conversation. I won't-," I started to protest pulling my face back away from his, but he wasn't having any of it. He reared back and clenched his fists while glaring down at me.

"Dammit Alex, I'm not giving you a choice! You're in love with him for fuck's sake! You must give this a chance. Promise me that at least."

A sharp pain flared at the base of my skull and I felt guilty for not giving into Reznof. I could only imagine the look on his face but I felt his weight settle in next to me on the bed. He gently pushed me back against the mattress and pulled my trembling hands away from my head. He sighed heavily.

"You didn't say anything," he said. My frequent migraines were something I kept mostly to myself about...

"You'd worry, exactly as you're doing now. Victor why are you pushing this so much? I thought you hated him," I replied.

"Hate is used quite frequently in America is it not? It's a very strong word Alex." He began while I shifted so I was lying against his side. Heat radiated from his body and I nuzzled my face against the fabric on his chest. He smelt of faint cigarette smoke and an earthy musk. He fingers caressed my skull and the throbbing in my head ceased.

"I must admit dorogaya moya, I'm jealous of your infatuation with him. If I had the proper opportunities with you that he easily has access to, it would be much different. I regret not taking advantage of what was in front of me before I died. Though that part of me is something I'll never wish to have you know Mason. You knew me from what you created me to be. You designed me solely for you. To be there with you. For you. As I always will be. That I promise. All I'm asking is that you allow him to take care of you and to allow him the opportunities that I neglected. I am sorry for that Alex."

He paused and took a deep breath. My eyes were fluttering closed and my head was slowly rising and falling with Reznof's chest. I wrapped my arm tighter around his chest and allowed my eyes to drift shut.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Victor. Ya tebya lyublyu. You were with me first and because of that I'll try for you. Promise me something though?"

"Anything."

"If for some reason it doesn't work out, promise you'll be there for me to come back to and you'll accept that I can survive with your existence and your love alone?"

His chest heaved with his resigned sigh, my head moving with it," Of couse, Alex. Of course."

I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. I needed to stop acting like some fucking love-sick puppy if anything though...

A few moments later and I was almost completely under before he said it, so low I barely caught it.

"I wish only for your happiness dorogaya moya. Though in the meantime, ne zapomnyy obo mne," he whispered before leaning down to brush his lips against my forehead.

That was the last thing I remember about that night. And here I am, lying next to Hudson, and I've never been more content in my life.

My name is Alex Mason. And this is my story since the Rusalka...

* * *

**Russian Translations:**

Dorogaya moya- My dear

Ya tebya lyublyu- I love you

Ne zapomnyy obo mne- Don't forget about me

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! =) I'd love to know what everyone thought and if anyone has any suggestions for me or anything in particular that they'd like to see. Review and let me know whatcha think.

_**~WhiteNoseHound**_


End file.
